Gas turbine engines may include sealing systems for one or more compartments. Conventional sealing systems are limited in the amount of pressure that can be handled. With the drive toward more efficient engines with higher bypass, smaller higher speed cores, and with higher pressures, there is a need for more efficient sealing within a smaller envelope. Accordingly, there is a need to provide components which minimize and/or limit package size and provide sealing with a gas turbine engine.